Gotham
by WinterBloq
Summary: Destinies cross paths with Gotham as the prize. BM/WW Rated M for Language, Adult Themes (possibly)
1. Chapter 1 - Snow on Christmas

**Greetings FanFictionland,**

**Just to give a few author's notes before we start:**

**1. This is my first story ever in the public view, so please be gentle with the reviews.**

**2. Having said that, since this is my first story I look forward to reviews to improve my writing and general story telling so lets keep the criticisms constructive. **

**3. All recognizable characters are property of their respective owners, mainly DC Comics.**

**4. This story isn't set in any particular universe other than my own mind, so some events may differ slightly if at all.**

**5. And lastly, I have an odd work schedule so updates may be spotty. Just a friendly FYI.**

**Now onto the story. Hope you enjoy my alternate world.**

* * *

**Gotham**

**Chapter 1 - Snow on Christmas**

It was deathly cold.

It was ominously dark.

It was perfect.

He slowly lowered himself into a squat as he observed the seven men that were unloading several boxes from a warehouse into the back of an unmarked truck. The wind kicked up around him, forcing his cape to billow wildly behind him, and he smirked as his analyzing gaze saw the men below him shiver. He had no such problem thanks to the nano-fiber suit he had designed to protect his body from both the elements and any other hazards that may befall him. The thugs below weren't so lucky as they shivered wildly from the cold. Good, that meant they would move slower, which meant they were more vulnerable.

He knew that these men were Carmine Falconi's thugs from an informant from which he had procured information from a few hours before. In all fairness he only had to break four fingers before the sought after information had come spilling from the man's lips, along with some additional information he could have done without, like the man's phobia of spiders.

Carmine "The Roman" Falconi, the gang kingpin of Gotham's infected dying core, held the city in a death grip.

His city.

He had only returned to the city a few months ago from a ten-year absence, but he wasn't going to waste anytime in bringing the criminal element in this city to its knees. However, his mission was complicated by the sheer number of corrupt cops and city officials which gave credibility to the phrase: _"Good cops in Gotham? What good cops in Gotham?"_ But if there was one thing he was certain of they would all fear the night, and what it held.

Him.

According to the unfortunate informant The Roman had sent the men below him to remove boxes filled with firearms out of his warehouse before the customs inspector came in the morning to inspect his cargo. And that was why he was here right now, to make sure the Roman's plans failed.

"Sir," the voice of his faithful butler and confidant buzzed over the communication piece in his cowl, "I count only two with firearms, it would be wise to take them out first."

The man merely grunted as he continued to observe the men as they worked.

"Also, might I remind you sir that you have an important meeting tomorrow morning," the level voice of his butler reminded him. "It would be nice if you were able to rest for more than a few hours, for once."

"I'm sure Fox will understand if I'm running a little late," the man finally spoke as he rose to his considerable height, "Besides, I have a reputation to maintain."

"Yes, about your reputation…" the voice tried to continue, but was quickly cut off by the man.

"Your objections are noted, Alfred, but right now I have more pressing matters," the man cut in before he pulled out a small tool.

A new invention of his, that of course will be credited to his companies R&D team, which disables any electronic signal that it is attached to. He quickly fires a bolt hitting the roof of the truck, cutting off the thugs' escape.

"Hey did you hear somethin'?" a thug wearing a fisherman's heavy coat asked as he looked towards the direction of the truck.

"There's no one out here at this hour man," another thug with an AK-47 and a blue beanie answered as he cocked the gun for emphasis. "Besides, that's what we have the guns for."

"Wouldn't the cops come lookin' round if you shot somebody?" the fisherman coated thug grunted as he picked up one of the last crates.

"Do you realize how often people disappear in Gotham? Most that'll happen is that their picture will end up on the news at eight. Now finish loadin' that shit so we can get out of this fuckin' cold," the previous thug answered.

The two thugs slowly lugged the crate out to the open truck leaving the other five thugs in the warehouse to finish with the last crate. As two of the remaining thugs bent down to pick up the last crate, the lights suddenly began to flicker before dying. Quickly dropping the crate the thugs began to look from one to the other.

Taking charge the blue beanied thug began to bark orders as he shouldered the rifle, "Alright, everyone spread out and check for an electrical box. Wind probably just knocked out a fuse or somethin'."

"How would the wind blow a fuse out? Ain't that just lightning storms that do that?" one of the other thugs questioned as he began to make his way to managers office.

"Faulty wiring? How the hell would I know, I'm not a fuckin' electrician alright. Just hurry and find the fuse box," the head thug yelled back as he moved to the doorway.

It was pitch black in the manager's office as the man slowly made his way the far wall. He had worked here for awhile after he had been downsized from Ace Chemicals after they had been busted for safety violations. It was the manager, who was in Falconi's pocket, that had recommended him to the Roman as a possible low-level enforcer. So he knew where the fuse box was, now he just needed to flip the switch and they could get out of there and someplace warm.

Finally reaching the fuse box he flung it open as he felt for the switch opposite of all the rest, "There we go."

Instantly the lights flicked back to life as he closed the door to the box and took a step back. However, he immediately ran into something, something…big. Slowly he turned only to come face to face with a figure in all black. Shocked he could do nothing but gape at the giant creature. He needed to warn the rest of the crew, but before he could the creatures claw shot out grabbing him by the face. The last thing he felt was the warm stream running down his leg.

"Alright everybody the lights are back let's warp this up," the head thug yelled before a loud crash was heard from the manager's office and the lights once again died. "What the fuck was that? You guys go check that out."

The head thug watched from the entrance as the three other men in his crew slowly entered the manager's office, the other thug with a rifle heading up the group. Silence, for what felt like an eternity there was no noise, no gunfire, no voices, nothing. Then just as suddenly as the lights had died, the sound of gunfire erupted the muzzle flash giving brief glimpses of the demon that was terrorizing the men in the room. Then just as suddenly silence fell over the warehouse once again.

"Hey, what's goin' on in there?" the voice of the fisher coated thug broke the lead thug out of his shocked state.

"I don't…," just then he felt something wrap around his ankles just before he was pulled off his feet and back into the darkness.

The shriek and the horrified expression on the face of their leader will haunt the two remaining men as they watched him disappear into the darkness, his gun the only evidence that he had been there mere seconds beforehand. Quickly breaking out of his stupor the two remaining of Falconi's thugs prayed for the first time in years as they jumped into the cab of the truck. Shoving the key into the ignition the coated thug tried to bring the engine to life to make their escape from the creature that was surely coming for them next.

"Come on man, get us out of here," the other thug yelled at his partner as he kept his eyes on the dark warehouse.

"It's not turning over man, it's dead," the first thug panicked as he kept trying the key while pumping the accelerator.

"Fuck this man, I'm out of here," the thug in the passenger seat cursed as he opened the door to make his escape only to be hauled out of the cab of the truck.

Panicking the remaining thug faced the gaping door as he heard the screams of pain and crunching just a few feet away. Silence, a few moments of chaos and then nothing. He was petrified, he knew he was next and there was nothing he could do to stop it, the only thing his fear addled mind could think to do was push himself even closer to the drivers door. He didn't even have time to scream before he was unceremoniously pulled through the side window of the cab.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" the man yelled as he stared into the creatures white eyes, before he was knocked out with a headbutt.

"I'm Batman," the creature stated as he dropped the man onto the cold ground.

Only then did Batman notice the pure white snowflake float softly into his waiting hand. Taking a few brief moments to just stare at the snowflake he slowly looked up into the night sky.

Snow on Christmas.

* * *

**So thoughts, questions, comments, critques? Leave 'em in the comments, please. Thanks.**

**Also, in everyone's opinion, should I aim for longer chapters (keep in mind chapter length will vary irregardless)? Just a thought.**

**Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Beautiful

**Hello again and welcome to chapter 2.**

**To start off, just let me apologize to everyone that received a notification of a new chapter with last chapters content I am still learning the system. So basically a duh moment for me on that one.**

**I'd also like to give a shout out to everyone that added this story to their watch list and especially to those that left comments. They are much appreciated.**

**Authors non related note: I had originally meant to have this story done by Friday, but I finally picked up 'The Last of Us'. If you have a PS3 I highly recommend this game, it actually surprised me with the ending. Good stuff.**

**Now on to the story.**

* * *

**Gotham**

**Chapter 2 - Beautiful**

4:00a – Gotham City – Christmas Day

Alfred was alerted to his master's arrival as the rumble of the Batmobile's V12 engine reverberated throughout the cavernous subterranean dwelling. Although Master Bruce and himself had spent numerous days bolting fluorescent lights to the ceiling, there just never seemed to be enough light. The Batmobile burst through the waterfall at precisely the same moment Alfred placed a cup of Earle Grey tea upon the workstation, whose flat panel monitor did more to illuminate the shadowy space than most of the lights combined. The older man briefly marveled at how routine this nightly campaign had become for the both of them as the Batmobile came to a halt. Alfred let a brief sigh of relief escape his lips as his master, his charge, safely hopped out of the driver seat.

"Some tea, sir?" Alfred motioned towards the rapidly cooling cup as Batman took his seat in front of the massive supercomputer. Sometimes Alfred couldn't help but wonder at the toys one could buy when one had billions of dollars at your disposal.

Without nary a glance Batman's gloved hand shot out to grab the tea before he hammered it down in one solid gulp, clanking it back down onto the workstation.

"Thanks."

Alfred couldn't help the tick he felt in his eyebrow at the nerve his young charge had.

_What sort of uncouth individual had his master become during his time away, because he certainly hadn't raised him to drink tea in such a way, _Alfred couldn't help but wonder as he gently retrieved the now empty cup.

"How did the cowls remote viewing function perform tonight, Alfred?" the Batman interrupted Alfred's thoughts as he continued to enter more information into his criminal database.

"Quite well, sir. It appears you have fixed the calibration issue from last week," Alfred informed before he turned to the tarp-covered work in progress. "Now if you could only figure out the stabilization issue of this flying contraption."

"All things in time," Batman remarked leaning back in the chair as he peeled off the cowl revealing his dusky blue eyes. Effectively revealing the billionaire playboy known to the world as Bruce Wayne.

If there was one truth in the universe, it was that he was tired. Even after three weeks he still hadn't quite grasped the handle on long hours and physical stress he had put himself under.

"Well at least you haven't forgotten everything I taught you," Alfred breathed quietly as he read parts of the information that had been entered upon the screen.

"Did you say something?" Bruce had heard what Alfred had said; he just didn't like people hiding things from him.

"Only that you should get some rest, sir, Mr. Fox won't be pleased if you sleep through a meeting on your first official day back," Alfred stated as he made his way to the stairs leading back to Wayne Manor. "Good night, sir."

The clacking of keys was the only answer he received as the grandfather clock shut securely behind him.

"Good night…Alfred."

11:30am – Gotham City, Kane Memorial Bridge – Christmas Day

"Well, at least Fox won't be able to complain about me sleeping through the meeting," Bruce commented to himself as he leaned his head slightly against his propped up fist.

He was already been running late as he had ignored Alfred's attempts to rouse him that morning. Then he had made the brilliant decision to drive his black on black Audi R8 on the route that would take him across the Bob Kane Memorial Bridge, which in all fairness has an exit ramp that would bring him off close to Wayne Enterprises. However, even though Gotham City Transport and Sanitation had done a fine job in clearing the streets of ice and snow, he had forgotten about the Annual Gotham City Christmas Festival.

_How could I have forgotten that,_ Bruce thought to himself as he huffed a sigh of frustration. _It happens every year._

And he had only planned on being fifteen minutes late…

Just then, as he thought that the Kane Memorial Bridge should change its name to the Kane Memorial Parking Lot, traffic began moving again. Placing both handles on the wheel he slowly gave the performance machine some life. That was until the heard of cars came to an abrupt halt.

Until he heard the squeal of slick tires upon the road.

The sickening crunch of metal on metal.

The screams of horror.

Even without the vantage point he preferred to have during his nocturnal proclivities, he could see the tragedy that was about to befall the family in a car fifteen spots ahead of him. Having hit a patch of ice that had been left over from that mornings snow, the mother and two children in the car were trapped inside as their car dangled precariously over the edge of the bridge.

Without a moments hesitation Bruce jumped from his car, not even caring that he had left the door to a moderately expensive vehicle wide open. There was only one thing on his mind as he rushed towards the family; he was going to save them no matter what. Finally reaching the swaying sedan he tried the latches on the doors, but to no avail, as they didn't even budge. He quickly looked through the windows hoping the mother could kick the door open form the inside. However, luck was not on his side today as during the crash the mother had hit her head against the window rendering her unconscious. Deciding on the best course of action he prepared himself.

"Cover your faces!" he ordered the two children inside before he forced his elbow through the front passenger side window.

At the most he had just broken bone, however with his adrenaline running full tilt he wouldn't feel it till later. At the very least he was now bleeding, no doubt he had some glass shards embedded into his arm. Quickly leaning into the vehicle he pulled the passenger seat forward to give the children enough room to crawl toward him.

"Alright kids, now very slowly come to me one at a time," Bruce ordered, trying to be as calm as possible so as not to scare the children.

Very slowly the boy, probably nine years old, unbuckled his safety belt and stepped towards the man trying to save them. The second he was in range, Bruce picked the child up and carefully slipped him through the open window and set him down a few feet behind him. Turning back to the window he peered in at the probably six year old girl.

"All right, your turn," Bruce stated calmly trying not to scare the kids anymore than they already were. "Just come to me slow and easy."

The girl slowly nodded as she unfastened her seatbelt letting it clank against the plastic of the door. Grasping the seat her mother still occupied with her left hand she pulled herself towards the outstretched hand that was promising her safety. Reaching forward with her right hand she was mere centimeters away when the car shifted to the left, further off of the bridge. Bruce lunged faster than he could have imagined grasping the little girls hand before she had a chance to fall. He rapidly pulled her through the open window and placed her beside her brother.

"Stay here, alright?" Bruce nodded yes as the two children mimicked the movement in understanding.

"But what about mommy?" the little girl questioned as she clung to her brother's arm.

"I'll get her out. I promise," Bruce swore as he stared at the two children.

As he turned back to the car he could hear sirens in the distance. However, he knew that with the number of vehicles between them and him they were not going to be there quick enough. Being as gentle as he could, Bruce climbed into the car feet first trying to make sure he didn't rock the car any more than he needed to.

"Now, how to get you out of here?" Bruce asked more to himself than anyone else.

Trying the latch on the buckle he nearly swore as the contraption refused to budge. Although he never minded the tailor made suits that he had worn since he was a child due to his family's wealth, right now he would trade his entire wardrobe for a pocketknife. With no other option he decided to just remove the problem as he grabbed the buckle with both hands.

"I'm going to find out who approved this vehicle, and I'm going to give them an earful," Bruce said through clenched teeth as he tugged on the apparatus. After a few more jerks the bolt securing the locking mechanism broke. Slowly he hoisted the unconscious woman into his arms, or as much as he could in the close confines of the car.

Then he felt it, the shift of the car. Time seemed to pass at a fraction of its normal speed as the vehicle slipped from it precarious position on the bridge. From this height the fall would most likely knock him unconscious, and he wouldn't be able to keep his promise.

He grunted as the car collided with something.

_There's no way we hit Gotham River yet,_ Bruce thought as he felt the car slowly begin to rise.

There was a jolt as the car was roughly set on the ground. Another thing that Bruce noticed was that the sirens were noticeably closer. Before he could react the driver side door that he had been leaning against was tore from its hinges and he tumbled out, with the unconscious mother still in his arms.

"Are you unharmed?"

Bruce couldn't help but stare at the face attached to that voice, "Beautiful."

* * *

**So that does it for Chapter 2.**

**This chapter was a little bit longer, and to be honest I felt like this one could've gone on a lot longer, however everyone seemed to like the length of Chapter 1 just fine and I also wanted to leave on a bit of a cliffhanger.**

**So again I'm interested in hearing everyones thoughts, questions, critiques, all that jazz.**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Wondrous Woman

**And I'm back. Hope everyone had a great Fourth, and now we can all start planning for Christmas. Or is that just me?**

**So here's Chapter 3, the prince and the princess finally meet. I'm admittedly not fond of her reason for coming to Man's World, and if you aren't either I apologize, but it does feed into the story later on which is why I selected it. And as of right now I'm planning on using villains related to both heroes, whom exactly yet I'm not entirely sure, so if you have some favorites give them a shout out through PM or in your review.**

**And now on to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Three – A Wondrous Woman**

Detective James Gordon was an uncertain man.

He hated feeling uncertain.

Having been transferred from Chicago to Gotham City a year ago still felt like a demotion in terms of his career. However, he had burned too many bridges in Chicago by merely being a good man. But if Chicago was the frying pan, Gotham was an inferno. Even after a year he still couldn't discern where the various gangs ended and the GCPD began, of course when the Commissioner's pockets were fat the line most likely wasn't on the map. Of course four months ago a candle had been lit in the darkness of Gotham sparking at the return of Gotham's prodigal son, Bruce Wayne.

He didn't quite know the details behind it, but there had been a shuffle of the cards of the leadership at Wayne Enterprises. It seemed as if overnight Wayne Enterprises had mostly shifted its focus from overseas contracts and swiftly moved to jumpstart a Gotham rejuvenation project, flooding the city with much-needed funds and employment. However, the media only wanted to focus on the nightly trysts that the Wayne heir seemed to too fond to indulge in.

_How many models has he been seen with already? _Jim Gordon thought as he stared blankly through the glass.

He couldn't remember, however one could always check Gotham Tonight's website which featured a counter on the front page. Bruce Wayne wasn't the only new addition to Gotham City in the near past. Two month's ago something else arrived.

The Bat.

Or that's what the various thugs the GCPD found strewn about the city referred to it as. The media had added the man part to play up the superstitious nature of this myth. To say that Commissioner Loeb wasn't pleased would be an understatement if the amount of wine he consumed daily was a gauge to go by.

The timing of both of their arrivals seemed too perfect to him, Bruce Wayne and the Batman. He was still undecided as to whether Bruce Wayne was Batman, or if he was somehow financing the activities of this costumed vigilante. If he was a betting man he would place his life savings on the Bat and Bruce Wayne being one and the same, but Barbara would kill him and then divorce him. And he wouldn't blame her. However, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the truth, as it seemed the Batman was trying to clean up the disease infecting Gotham City. At least that's what he convinced himself of.

However, this day, Christmas Day, the people of Gotham City were given another present.

If a six foot two, strong as ten men, flying woman could be described as such. And he had been tasked with finding out why she was here in Gotham City.

Lucky him.

Standing on the other side of the interrogation's room mirror coffee in hand Jim Gordon adjusted his glasses for the third time in the last fifteen minutes. If he had to be completely honest, he was at a loss for words. The woman on the other side of the glass, albeit minus the odd attire, looked like any other woman off the street.

_If world's top model title was just handed out to any woman off the street, _Gordon thought as he finally took a sip of his rapidly cooling coffee.

Just then the door to his right was flung open unceremoniously by none other than fellow detective, Harvey Bullock.

"This broad is clean," remarked the disheveled detective.

"Did we get a name?" Gordon asked as he finally turned his gaze towards Bullock.

"Nah Jimmy, I mean clean as in doesn't exist. No priors, no name, no birth certificate…nothing," Bullock continued as he slammed the folder containing the incident report on the nearest tabletop. "Probably just another Wackadoo. First that Bat wacko and now this…this place is goin to shit."

_This place has already gone to shit,_ thought Jim as he placed his cup on the table and flipped open the folder.

"Hey Jimmy, why ain't she cuffed?" Bullock leaned closer to the glass to see that her wrists weren't bound.

"Considering she tore a car door from its hinges, I think that our handcuffs wouldn't even faze her," Jim replied as he scanned the incident report from the responding officers.

"Well at least we know Jenkins will need a change of shorts," Bullock snorted as he reached into his pocket producing a ham sandwich.

Jenkins, the patrol officer that had tried to arrest the woman in the other room, had apparently soiled himself after she had single handedly lifted him from the ground. A full two feet he had been told, of course that might've been an imagination.

"Bullock," Jim began as he raised his eyes from the report. "Is that a sandwich?"

"Yeah," Bullock answered, a piece of ham hanging from the side of his mouth.

"What are you doing with a ham sandwich in your pocket?" Jim quirked an eyebrow.

"What? A man's gotta eat," Bullock stated before he took another bite of the item in question.

"Some more than others," Gordon stated under his breath.

Gordon was saved from Bullock's retort as another presence entered the room. There stood Bruce Wayne still dressed in the same clothes he had been a few hours before, the only addition being the lightly wrapped bandages and sling covering his left arm.

"Mr. Wayne," Gordon nodded as he surveyed the man in the doorway. "Thank you for joining us."

"Well I didn't get a chance to thank my savior earlier, as your men were quick to escort her away," Bruce put on the playboy mask as he extended his hand to Gordon. "And please, call me Bruce."

Grasping Bruce's hand Gordon laid out the usual spiel," They were only following standard procedure."

"I didn't realize soiling yourself was standard procedure," Bruce jibbed as he moved his hand back to his pocket.

"And I didn't realize you knew how to break a car window with your elbow, Mr. Wayne," Gordon countered trying to gauge the man's reaction.

"What can I say, I must've slipped on a patch of ice," Bruce's gaze held steady, none of the regular deviation that someone telling a lie held. Either he was telling the truth, or he was very good at lying.

"So what's the word on our mystery woman?" Bruce changed tactics as he approached the glass peering in on the solitary occupant.

She was definitely a sight to behold.

Naturally bronzed skin, undoubtedly from being out in the sun more often than not; dark raven locks that reached just below her shoulder blades; deep blue sapphire eyes, which were somewhat obscured by the battle crown that she wore. The crown itself appeared to be made of silver with protruding pieces to protect her nose and temples from attack. Next, he noticed the silver breastplate which had been emblazoned with an eagle; leading down to a blue colored leather pteruges. On her legs she wore red leather boots covered by silver greaves with a matching pair of silver greaves on her forearms. The cloak that hung over the back of her chair reminded him of the stars and stripes of the American flag, leading to a clear view of her red bodice and…star spangled panties.

"Let's not keep our guest waiting then," Bruce said before he quickly opened the door to the interrogation room and entered.

"Wait, Mr. Wayne," Gordon rushed to stop him, but was too slow as the door nearly shut in his face as he stopped short.

Her eyes never ventured from his as Bruce moved to the chair that had been placed across the table from her. Deciding to wait beside the door, Gordon waited to see what would happen between the two people in the room.

After five minutes of this staring contest, Gordon was getting impatient as he began to slightly shift his weight from side to side. Just before his patience was to give out Bruce Wayne leaned back in his chair.

"Thanks," Bruce stated suddenly, causing the woman to ease her posture ever so slightly. "What's your name?"

"It is customary to give your name first, before asking for another's," the woman stated with a slight accent.

"My name is Bruce Wayne, and judging by your accent and attire I can guess you're from Greece," Bruce leaned forward slightly as he rested his good elbow on the table.

"I am Diana," Diana responded in kind her gaze still locked with his. "Of Themyscira."

"Diana," Bruce said as he let a smirk come to his lips. "That is a beautiful name. However, I thought Themyscira was only a myth?"

"Far from it, I assure you Mr. Wayne," Diana seemed to take slight offense at his question.

"Well then, if I may ask, how have you come to know English so well?" Bruce questioned hoping to ease the woman's position.

"I was granted wisdom by my patron goddesses, of which English was included," Diana informed still unsure what this man in front of her was getting at.

"They must have blessed you with beauty also," Bruce smirked again hoping the playboy persona would work on her as it had many others.

"They did," came Diana's terse reply. "They also granted me the strength of more than twenty men."

"You sound like quite the formidable opponent then," Bruce joked as he maintained his position.

Annoyed at this man's unwillingness to take her seriously, Diana quickly rose from her chair and with one hand flipped the table through the mirror on the wall revealing a petrified Harvey Bullock. "Do you wish to test me?"

Jim Gordon reacted quickly by drawing his gun from his holster, "Freeze!"

"My quarrel is with this man here," Diana declared with fire in her eyes.

"It's okay Jim, lower your gun," Gordon hesitated but slowly did as he was told. "So Diana, before you rip me limb from limb, tell us why you're here."

His cool demeanor in the face someone his greater forced the wind from her sails as her rigid shoulders slumped as her tensed arms fell to her sides.

"The gods have decided that it is time for Themyscira to rejoin Man's World, that we may serve as an example for humanity to follow," Diana stated.

"Well then, I would think New York City would've been a much better destination," Gordon cut in as the viewing room began to fill with other officers of the GCPD.

"The City of New York had been my original destination, but a vision lead me here instead," Diana corrected the man as her gaze finally turned to him.

"I hear New York is nice this time of year," Bruce cut back in as her gaze shifted once more. "Besides, I think Detective Bullock will feel safer if you aren't here in Gotham."

At Bruce's comment Gordon turned to see Harvey Bullock standing statuesque, the table embedded into the wall on his right, with a noticeable stain running down the front of his pants. Maintaining his calm Gordon glared at the small crowd of officers that had gathered at the doorway. After a few seconds of silence the gathering took the hint and quickly dispersed. Only then did Gordon fully turn his attention to his fellow detective.

"Harvey," the sound of his name drew his attention to Gordon. "You may want to go clean yourself up."

Nodding absently Bullock walked sullenly out of the room. Turning his attention back to the issue at hand he saw the warrior woman square her shoulders to the unassuming billionaire.

"I was lead by my goddesses here, to Gotham, and here I shall stay," Diana declared resolutely.

"Well, if I can't change your mind…" Bruce began.

"You will not," Diana stated.

"If I can't change your mind," Bruce began once again as he pulled a card from his breast pocket. "Take this. Detective Gordon here can escort you there then ask for Claude."

Diana tentatively reached her hand to grasp the thin card between her fingers, examining it quizzically. Bruce turned towards the exit stopping to shake Jim Gordon's hand.

"Jim," Bruce nodded. "Keep an eye on her."

"Mr. Wayne," Gordon responded his mind still trying to catch up to the situation.

Before Bruce could make the exit he heard Diana call to him, "Wait, Wayne. Why?"

"Why not?" Bruce turned with a slight smirk. "And call me Bruce."

Then the doorway was empty, leaving two confused occupants as they turned their gazes to each other. Outside, Bruce quickly made his way down the steps bypassing the various news agencies that had gathered on the steps of the GCPD Headquarters. Waving off any questions he quickly slid into the back seat of his Rolls Royce, Alfred's favorite car, his trusty butler in the drivers seat.

"She appears to be quite a wondrous woman," Alfred stated as he pulled the car into the light traffic around them.

"Yes, yes she is," Bruce stated lost in thought. "She can't stay in Gotham."

Alfred merely stared ahead as he maneuvered the streets of Gotham.

* * *

**And there you have it.**

**Like it? Hate it? Not sure yet?**

**Thoughts, comments, questions, concerns? Leave a review, drop a like, send up a few smoke signals; you know, the usual stuff.**

**Oh and as a teaser the first villain that I have planned should make an appearance in the next chapter, but most likely towards the end of the chapter.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
